lotwdfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabin Group
The Cabin Group were a group of FEDRA refugees seeking shelter inside a cabin in North Carolina. It was Clementine and Lee's former group, two years before the events of Last of The Walking Dead. Biography Before the events of Last of The Walking Dead, the founding members of the group were residents of the Charlotte Quarantine Zone. However, as its leader William Carver grew increasingly more violent and controlling, the group of survivors made the choice to escape and try to form a new life elsewhere. Carver, believing Rebecca was carrying his unborn child, grew an unrelenting obsession with finding and capturing the newfound group of survivors. An unknown amount of time later, while out hunting, Pete and Luke came across and saved a young girl named Clementine, who at the time had been left on her lonesome and bitten by a dog. After debating what to do with the girl, the Cabin Group decides to lock Clementine inside a shed, where the girl eventually escapes out of in order to gather supplies to stitch the wound in her arm. Though most are reluctant to trust Clementine after the incident, she is eventually accepted into the group, and tags along with them in hopes of finding her friend Lee again. Luckily, Clementine and Lee are reunited in a ski lodge not long after, as the Cabin Group had been on the move, suspecting that Carver was hot on their trail. It is then that, according to Clementine, they were ambushed, captured and taken back to Charlotte. All of them, except for Luke. Clementine claims that Luke followed the truck in which they were held for days, before infiltrating the quarantine zone and helping them escape. Joining them were Jane, Mike and Bonnie, who likewise were looking to leave FEDRA's influence for good. The group flees to Parker's Run, where Rebecca goes into labor, and the group begins to show its fractures. Sarah, left dumbfounded after witnessing her father's death, is unable to continue onward with the group, forcing them to leave her behind, her death having a profound effect on Jane and Clementine. After the fact, Jane makes the decision to leave the group, claiming that she did not want to watch what happened to Sarah - and to her sister Jaime, respectivelly - happen to Clementine as well. The group pushes forward in spite of the unrelenting winter dawning on them, Carver and his men desperate to capture them after leaving a trail of destruction behind during their escape from Charlotte. One by one, while trying to cross North Carolina, each member of the group succumbs to their demise, until only Clementine and Lee are left, effectively bringing an end to the Cabin Group. Fate Although never explicitly told, Clementine has often hinted at, or touched upon the cabin group's demise in her thoughts. The following is a list of the Cabin Group's members and their confirmed fates. * Peter Joseph Randall - Presumed Dead (Unknown) * Luke - Deceased (Drowned to death) * Nick - Deceased (Gunned down/Executed) * Alvin - Deceased (Gunned down/Executed) * Carlos - Deceased (Devoured by walkers during the escape from the Charlotte Q''uarantine Zone)'' * Sarah - Deceased (Devoured by walkers after being left by Clementine and ''Jane)'' * Rebecca - Deceased (Blood loss/Hypothermia) * Bonnie - Deceased (Starved to death) * Mike - Deceased (Starved to death) * Alvin Jr. - Presumed Dead (Implied)